Cake
by goldenmeadow
Summary: Bella decides to test her newly discovered skills when Edward tricks her into tasting some wedding cake samples. In character, post-Eclipse pre-wedding. Oneshot. Lemon!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Bella or Edward (I wish!). **

* * *

**Cake**

_Stupid human body_, I muttered as he leapt off the bed and bounded down the stairs, on the hunt for some food to quiet down my rumbling tummy. I was sure he heard me when his laughter floated back up to me, he was grinning and I was fuming.

Of course he was back within moments. With cake and a glass of milk. _Ha! Maybe there'd even be a bedtime story at the end for good little Bella_, my thoughts turning acidic. Edward perched gleefully in front of me on the bed, balancing the plate with one hand, simply loving that he could give me something I wanted so easily, and enjoying the slow torture he was creating in me by not giving me the one thing I _really_ wanted. Practice makes perfect, and at this rate we wouldn't be ready to consummate 'the nuptials', I cringed at the word, that were going to take place in just a few short days.

Hmmm, the cake did look delicious. And on closer inspection I figured out why. This was one of the wedding cake samples from some fancy shmancy cake 'boutique' in Seattle that I had refused to try; I rolled my eyes and sighed. I should have known that Edward would find a way to get the damn cake into me somehow. Edward simply raised one of his perfect eyebrows and smiled wider, accentuating the carved beauty of his luscious lips.

'Humph!' I let him know my irritation with that one short syllable. And then I tried a new approach. I'd discovered so much over the course of the past few weeks; how to beg effectively (the power of a simple plea combined with the force of my warm breath and touch, longing in my eyes, thrilled me when I found out that Edward could rarely resist me), how to hide my fear about the upcoming ceremonies, the wedding _and_ the change, and how to handle everyone else's wants and needs. I flashed my new smile at Edward, my 'I can be patient' smile, my 'Yes Alice, Charlie, Renee, etc. etc.' smile. I seldom had to use this smile on Edward as he almost always wanted me to have what I wanted so he was a bit perplexed at this turn of events. I could see his gorgeous golden eyes narrow and knew he was trying to read my motivation in playing nice for a change. His lips pulled back from his stunning smile and firmed into a straight line. I _almost_ giggled out loud at the sight of his bemusement and hid my 'But I don't have to be good' smile behind my hand. This of course made him all the more deliciously suspicious.

All of these thoughts transpired in the few short seconds since Edward had returned with my midnight snack, but it felt as though I'd been staring at him for an eternity, lost in his compelling amber gaze.

As always Edward pulled away first, 'Ready?' _Aaah yes, the cake_. _And no fork. Fantastic, more fun for klutzy Bella._ One more heavy sigh accompanied my nod of assent. My dismay quickly shifted to awed delight though when I realized he was going to feed me the cake himself. I sat up straighter and leaned into him, my breath suddenly catching in my throat so much that I wondered if I'd even be able to choke the cake down. I looked up into Edward's eyes again, always unable to resist the pull, and shuddered lightly when I saw the echoing of desire reflected in his searing orbs. His breathing seemed to verge on the jagged side.

Gently breaking off a piece of cake, Edward held it between his long fingers as he brought it to my mouth. I gulped once before opening my lips. With unheard of slowness, tantalizing slowness, Edward slid the morsel between my lips and deposited it against my tongue, his fingertips brushing the inside of my lips as he pulled them out. My eyes closed in heated response as the weight of my desire settled firmly in the pit of my belly. I chewed slowly and tried not to gasp.

'Good?' Edward inquired in a throaty tone when I managed to swallow the bite. When I opened my eyes his were shining. I just about managed to choke out, 'Mmmm'. 'More?' he asked. _Yes yes yes if it means I can have your fingers brushing against and in my mouth, the taste of your sweet skin is more addictive than any chocolate cake could ever be!_ I gave him the shortened version, 'Please.'

He continued to feed me the cake in the same manner, his eyes heavy lidded, his mouth just slightly open to the hot air he inhaled and exhaled with seeming effort, his lips relaxed and thoroughly kissable.

Somehow I managed to eat the sliver of cake and by the end of it my entire body was screaming to be touched more thoroughly than just the whisper of his fingers against my lips. I was surprised that I was still capable of breathing!

Edward reached for the linen napkin beneath the plate but I grabbed his hand before he could get to it and swiftly brought his fingers, complete with crumbs and gooey icing, to my mouth. His eyes widened as he read my intentions clearly this time. His mouth dropped open in a ragged 'O' when I brought his beautiful index finger to my lips and sucked it softly into my mouth. It was his turn to catch his breath and let his eyes fall shut against his obvious desire. Lasciviously I sucked his finger for a few moments then let my tongue swirl around his knuckles while I gently bit the smooth pad of his fingertip. He gasped. I pulled his finger back out of my mouth with the faintest suction and then licked the valley where his index and middle fingers joined his hand (I looked up to catch Edward biting his lip in a perfect portrait of pleasure and pain, the hard planes of his face made more dramatic with his agony) before I moved on to the next finger.

After lapping each finger of his right hand clean, I pressed my lips against Edward's cold hard palm and brought his hand to rest against my neck so he could feel the thrumming of my blood there. His eyes were dazzlingly liquid and hot when he raised his long black lashes to reveal them. He released his lip from the clamp of his teeth and drew in a long shaky breath. He tried to clear his throat, and I smiled. He shook his head in chagrin and utter helplessness, cleared his throat again and mumbled his usual 'You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met Bella Swan. You are surely going to be the death of me!' His rueful laugh was not quite as casual as he wanted it to be.

'What are you thinking?' I questioned, smiling coyly. I knew full well his exact thoughts, sometimes I could read him so much more easily than he could read my 'imperfect' mind but I wanted to hear him say the words out loud. With his perfect turn-of-the-century-manners he rarely ever caved to my overwhelming human needs, nor his own which were seemingly getting just as out of hand. His sense of gallantry also meant that he almost never told me what he was really thinking at times like these though I sensed the wild and sinful ways in which he wanted me. I was desperate to hear him say the words that I knew were running across his glorious mind.

Edward smiled to himself and looked away before perching on the edge of the mattress to place the empty plate on the stand next to the enormously luxurious golden bed. An amused chuckle escaped him as he reached over to grab me around the waist and haul me across his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist, straddling him. My arms wound around his neck and my hands found his messy, sensual hair. Not to be distracted, he reached again to the nightstand and came back with the glass of milk. I rolled my eyes yet again at his obvious ploy but obediently sipped at the cold milk when he held the glass to my lips. His crooked smile was beginning to hitch up the side of his mouth as he could see in my eyes that I was not going to forget my question. The glass was set aside and Edward's lips brushed with the lightest contact against my earlobe as he whispered 'Milk mustache….yum.' before he swooped back to my face and licked the milk that rimmed my upper lip with his glacially cold, hard tongue. The man knew exactly what he was doing. My tummy leapt to my throat and back again as currents of electricity sent flutters shivering across my skin. With immense effort I pulled back from the sweeping frosty kiss that Edward was lashing against my overheated mouth and managed to control my voice just enough to say, almost nonchalantly, 'Cute, Edward. But you didn't answer my question – what were you thinking while I was, um, cleaning your fingers?'

'Ha!' His laugh was short but clearly amused, '_Cleaning my fingers, _is that what you'd call it?' He pulled back to stare at me with raised eyebrows. I felt the blush rise from my chest to my hair, which only made Edward laugh again. He was far too good at this distraction thing and I wasn't having any of it. I cleared my face of annoyance and took full advantage of where I was, sitting astride the most insanely gorgeous and desirable creature that had ever walked the planet. I leaned back slightly as I draped my hands casually over Edward's shoulders, looked up at him through my eyelashes as I shook my hair around us knowing full well what the scent of it did to his insides, and softly rocked my hips against his. I was thoroughly gratified to feel his icy breath leave him in a swift _whoosh_. His hands clamped down on my waist to pull me hard against him where there was no doubt of his arousal and he threw his head back, revealing the hard white column of his tempting throat.

'Edward' I whispered, 'What were you thinking, while I was _licking_ your fingers?' Heat blazed through me as I said the word. He shook his head and groaned. The groan turned into a full out moan when I swiveled my hips against him again, bringing my burning mouth to taste the throat he exposed, licking and nipping him along the hard muscles there. I smiled through my own lust when the response this elicited from him was a throaty growl. He threw himself back on the bed, his arms akimbo. Leaving me all the room in the world to maneuver. I gave him one last chance before I unleashed my full, as yet untested, arsenal, not sure how far he was going to let me take this interrogation. 'Edward', I pressed against the undeniably hard, cold bulge in his jeans, 'Please, tell me what you were thinking' I begged.

No response, no human response that is. I briefly heard a loud laugh, Emmet's, boom from downstairs when Edward snapped his neck back again to let out a crazed hard snarl.

_Ah, he'd left me no choice._ I scooted back just a bit and leaned forward over his prostate body, shaking my hair out again for good measure_. I needed him to say the words._ His head whipped from side to side, but no answer. I sat up again and reached cautiously toward the flap of his jeans. Edward was holding his breath. Edward had stopped breathing. With the faintest pressure I molded my trembling hand to the length of him, so stone cold and hard beneath the faded and frayed denim. This was way beyond what was usually allowed. My face was on fire and I was breathing harshly enough for the both of us. I felt my face contort against the pressure of this breathtaking passion. I nearly choked on the feeling of him under my palm, _my God!_ A whimper escaped my throat when I moved my hand up the full frozen length of him, and I let out a cry of sheer want.

Edward's hand snaked out of nowhere to grab my wrist, yanking my searching hand away from his pulsing member. My head whipped toward his face, I stared at him with the shock of my yearning clearly written across my face. His own face a mirror of mine, his eyes turbulent and in flames of yellow fire. He was propped on his elbows, my wrist in a vice grip that had pulled me up and across his body. I tried so very hard not to rock against him. I moaned and closed my eyes instead, waiting for him to speak, allowing him to gain control.

'What was the question?' He shot out, his tense lips barely moving, his eyes roving my hair, my face, and landing on my quivering mouth. I licked my lips slowly, enjoying the way his glowing eyes tightened to follow every little move my tongue made. 'What were you thinking when I was _sucking_ your fingers?' I repeated in a voice so low and harsh it could not possibly be mine.

His breath returned finally to his body, just as ragged and sharp as before, when he admitted at last, 'I was thinking you could suck on my anytime.' I smiled to hear the words I'd been waiting for; I knew in an instant that he would be blushing just as surely as I was if he could. As it was he looked feverish, with his eyes sparkling and his skin flushed and glinting in the pale moonlight thrown in through the wall of windows. A devastatingly sexy grin spread across his sculpted lips.

That answer, with his sexy grin, was all I needed. Faster than he could react, or at least I hoped, I slid back down his body to crouch between his legs. This time understanding did not come quickly enough for him. I had him unzipped before he could say 'No!' and by the time I'd slipped my hand beneath the waistband of his briefs I knew he was beyond stopping me. This triumph was heady! His apparent acquiescence enabled me to slow down and enjoy the fact that in just a few short moments I was going to touch his bare skin. I felt all-powerful as I looked up. He was still propped on his elbows and his eyes were turbulent and demanding as I hesitated with my fingers just under the waistband of his shorts. He'd caught hold of his lip again with his teeth and the vibrant muscles of his wide chest heaved quickly with his juddering breath, he must have shrugged out of his shirt as soon as I'd moved down his body.

I felt almost like a kid who'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. _Slowly_ I thought to myself. While he watched me with eyes that didn't want to let me go, I ducked my head and gazed wonderingly at the open flap of his jeans, framing the large bulge beautifully. My hands reached down to grasp the unzipped edges, pulling them wider apart and then down over the prominent bones in his hips. He lifted his hips obligingly. I could here him pant but the sounds came from far off beyond the roaring of my own blood in my head.

His long athletic legs with muscles carved from stone knocked the breath out of me as I dropped his jeans to the floor. I ran my fingertips along his calves and swept them over both hard, rigid thighs, watching as miraculously his cool flesh shivered beneath my touch. He was still staring at me. I flashed him a smile as I resettled myself astride the tops of his thighs. I should have been nervous but I wasn't. In a few short moments he would be naked. I wondered what he was thinking. He ground his teeth together in response to my unfettered smile.

My hands no longer shook when I reached back for his briefs. They were dark blue, softest cotton, no doubt designer. I grinned suddenly before I rested both hands just below where the boxer briefs ended on his rock hard thighs. He flinched. Spreading my fingers wide I inched my hands under the edges and eased them around to the backs of his thighs. With the slightest pressure from my palms he knew what I wanted as I sunk my head low against his pelvis. I knew he was fighting urges that I might never understand, but he contained himself in a growl and lifted his butt off the bed so that my face was a mere inch from that hardest part of him. _Gently gently. _I pursed my lips and blew my very hot human breath straight down the length of him. 'BELLA!' he roared.

My grin at his unbridled response could only grow wider. I pressed his hips back down on the bed almost oblivious to the fact that he had slammed his head back against the mattress with enough force to cause a minor earthquake and he'd thrown his arms over his face to quell any further outbursts, I imagined. I truly could not believe he was going to let me do this!

It only took an instant to pull the waistband away from his body and his shorts off down his legs, once again he obliged me by lifting his hips but made no other move or sound. I crawled back onto the bed and sat next to his waist. I savored the first sight of him, letting my eyes drift like a slow burn up his long legs, touching him with only my eyes, until I came to his cock. I knew my jaw had dropped down, I knew that I had stopped breathing, and I knew that my heart had stopped beating because Edward finally dragged his arms away to glance at me. _Oh! How can he be so unbearably achingly stunning? _Before I even attempted to restart my heart I allowed myself the most amazing sensation in the world and reached down to just so lightly touch him with my whole hand. This time it was shaking. _My God! How can he be so hard and feel so soft!_ In the back of my mind I knew that if he was going to stop me he was going to do it soon, and there were just two more things I absolutely needed to do before then. I quickly leaned over and once again pursed my lips a millimeter away from his bare taut skin and fanned my breath over him from the very base to the very tip. I gave a satisfied laugh as I watched his hard dick jump in response to only my breath.

Before my laugh evaporated in the air, I'd been swung around with Edward so we were now fully on the bed, he with his hands clasped with sheer might around the sturdiest parts of the headboard, the muscles in his arms bunched with the strain of his control. He'd kept me where I was though, by his side. He was obviously trying to prepare himself for what he thought I might do next, he looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin and pounce on me. I was thrilled to my very core. My eyes widened as he stared back at me.

I started to turn my head back to that glorious length of his but just as my glance slid away I felt him drag in a deep gasping breath and saw the ripples spread upward from his tight belly. _How cold will he feel in my mouth? _I leaned over, so slowly again, I was trying to give him enough time to ready himself for all of my intentions. My tongue darted out and I licked him like a hungry cat with the same motion I'd used to blow my breath on him. _Mmmm, so much better than chocolate cake._ Sweet and cold, like frozen honey and the texture just blew my mind apart! I had to try it again. It wasn't long before I was gobbling him up like some luscious last supper…the best part of all was taking him in my mouth and sucking the taste of him right down my throat. My hands had found purchase on his sexy rear and occasionally my fingers flitted around to tease his most sensitive skin of his pelvis, to splay across his hard tummy or grip his muscular thighs.

I honestly had no idea what Edward was doing during all of this. I was too far gone. Every so often I noticed his hips would buck wildly or he'd shout out my name in a voice more intense and velvet than ever before. Then I'd repeat whatever action had caused his ill-contained response.

I finally slipped him from my mouth, my breath was jagged. My face flushed and my eyes felt dazed. As I raised my head Edward's hands found my hair and tangled themselves in the messed up tresses. He did not seem able to catch his breath, his chest was heaving with the effort to remain somewhat in control. He hauled me up his body and I had the sense left to giggle at the picture we made. He, a Greek god, Adonis, naked, vulnerable and for once showing me all of his need, while I was still fully clothed in my usual haphazard manner of old jeans and a ragged t-shirt. _Lord, I don't even know what underwear I've got on!_ was the inane thought that hit me then.

I only let him pull me to his face because I had another request for him. His rich eyes had opened when I giggled at the incongruity of us, and now he searched my face for a clue to the humor. He gave up quickly and pulled my face down to his steadily. Within moments all sense of hilarity was replaced by a new quickening of arousal. Edward plied my mouth with nibbles until I was begging for his lips to fully take mine. 'Please Edward', I was almost sobbing. Somehow while managing to make me weep with desire, he had also gotten my shirt clear of my head, unzipped my jeans, and thrown my wispy bra to the floor. 'Oh my god, Edward!' I couldn't get breath in fast enough as he pulled my naked chest to his unreal torso, our nipples teasing against each other. My plea broke his control and he choked back a snarl to press his cold cold lips so sinuously against mine that I almost passed out.

'Wait! Wait!' I almost shouted.

Edward stopped, slowly. He pulled his tongue from mine and licked my lips on the way out. My eyes rolled back in my head. He touched my lips with his, trying to be chaste but failing completely as the kiss nearly erupted again….he gasped and pulled his face an inch from mine. Every shaking breath we took thrust our naked chests together, cold against heat. Ice against fire. He tried to slow his breathing while he waited.

'Bella, you can't do what you just did to me' and he gestured down his body to where my mouth had so recently engulfed him 'and think that I have enough control to stop. Contrary to what you _seem_to think, I am not filled with endless self-control.' His arms were rigid around me, and his penis was rigid against me. I remembered the feeling of his icy coldness in my mouth and tried to suppress the moan that crawled up the back of my throat. As if under their own control my hands released their tight clutch on his hair and started to wind slowly down his rock hard body, creating havoc on every frosty taut plane they touched. They had one goal, as did my mouth which sagged open at the swift ecstasy to press my lips to him. I started to slide through his arms, trying to break his embrace but he yanked me closer, trapping my body and my hands, and nearly shouted in my face 'What the hell are you doing?' And then, a threatening aside to someone who most definitely was not in the room, 'Shut UP.' In my haze I tried to imagine what Emmet could be saying now to the fact that Edward was clearly restraining me from once again doing what I wanted most. It was probably something smartass along the lines of 'What the hell my brother! Are you seriously going to stop her from doing that again?'

'I just…I…' I looked up at Edward with my own blazing eyes and blurted out 'You tasted so good, so much better than chocolate cake' I smiled as I remembered that thought. 'Edward, I just need to taste you again. My mouth is watering.' His reaction shocked me. And confused me. He laughed harshly, said 'I don't think I can let you do that to me right now' and proceeded to rip my jeans off my body before tossing my panties somewhere behind his head. His next movement settled him squarely between my totally naked thighs. My eyes bugged out of my head and he was no longer laughing when he said 'I need to do _this_ now.'

Any thought of waiting until after the wedding just seemed suddenly ridiculous, what was the point? I couldn't even fathom making it through the next two minutes without having that long hard coldness of him inside me.

Edward took my lips again as he moved his hand between our bodies. His icy fingers melted against the core of me and swept inside to all the hot wetness. I could no longer tell who was groaning, moaning, or gasping. It was all just noise and breath. His lips took mine masterfully, as if he thought he actually needed to convince _me_ of this_. Silly Edward. _I came up choking once again when he let my lips go, my body was writhing beneath his ministrations, his fingers were smoothly easing in and out, his thumb pulsing a musical rhythm against me. He grabbed my hair to hold me still as I lashed from side to side. To lock my gaze with his. His eyes had melted, hardened, and melted again. When he was sure that I would not turn away from his smoldering eyes, he let his hand drop to my breasts where it scraped roughly across my nipples. He was the first to break away, to duck his head to suck my nipples one after the other into the cool cavern of his mouth.

I still could not look away from this perfect creature whose hands were on me and in me. When he looked up again it was with the question 'Can I?' As if he needed my explicit permission, weren't my gasps, my arching aching body, my wet wet need enough for him to know? Before I answered, before I even attempted to find the breath with which to answer, I opened my legs more widely, clasped his hand in mine and pulled his fingers harder into me. I reared off the bed and crushed my breasts to him, my neck fell back and I immediately felt his tongue and lips sweeping there. He was sucking my skin.

I gasped 'Does that answer your question?'

'Say it' he growled.

'Yes! I need you to make love to me!' and I slammed my lips to his, twisting my hips wildly.

He broke away once more, 'Are you certain?'

'Edward! Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth?'

He chuckled at that one, but not for long because I did pull back. 'What?' he demanded.

'They'll hear us!' I was already turning ten shades of red all up and down my naked body before he could answer with what I knew to be true.

Edward sat up, pulled me onto his lap, pressed himself more closely against me than I ever thought possible, and leaned closer to whisper in my ear, 'They already have, love.'

I almost didn't care in that moment because the way he was moving against me just about shattered any possibility for thinking. My breath grew harsh again and I tried futilely to control it, certain 'they' could hear my heart just about to jump out of my chest anyway.

Sensing my inner struggle, Edward chuckled, 'Don't worry Bella, they've gone now.' He moved against me again to show me just how significant those words were. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. 'Alice ordered them out.'

'Alice saw this?' I was instantly mortified in spite of the fact I couldn't stop thrusting against him or running my devilishly hot hands all over his body.

'Not exactly. She just saw that my decision was made.' With that Edward grasped my face and pulled my head up to his. Our lips met in wild abandon, we thrashed against each other. When I needed to draw breath, or die, Edward released my mouth to kiss his way down my neck. With one last look at my face, he lifted my hips and pulled me forward so I was no longer against him, I was hovering just barely above the cold shock of him. My dazed eyes clashed with his. 'Yes.' was all I could manage to whisper.

So slowly, he pulled me over him, onto him, pushed himself into me. At first contact my body bucked wildly! So very cold inside my heat. Hard, harder than the hardest stone. And soft_, Oh my God, he should not exist!_ His control was devastating. Once I was completely settled on him he asked through gritted teeth 'Are you okay?' All I could do was nod my head curtly, once.

He laid all the way back on the bed now, pulling me with him. Still inside me, still pulsing and reaching. His hands twined in my hair, swept down my back, cupped my bottom and lifted with gentle ease while I braced myself forward on his chest. I knew my eyes and face were wild. I could see the same in him looking back at me. He moved with agonizing slowness and I understood why. It was so much more tantalizing…he slid me up and down the full long cold length of himself until his face twisted almost as if in rage. I leant closer to him and brushed my nipples against his, 'Edward' I whispered, 'Faster, please.' I begged.

'You have to do it Bella' his ragged breath shot out. 'If I'm not holding onto something when I lose all control, I will break you.' He skimmed his hands once more up my body, through my hair and over my face and neck before he dragged them behind his head and gripped the bedstead again until the muscles in his arms flexed with the effort.

He was stretched taut beneath me. I shook my hair and drifted it over his chest and stomach, I watched his muscles twist and roll in response. I sat straight up, looking Edward straight in the eyes, and leaned my arms back to grip his legs behind me, my body bowed backwards, his pinned beneath me.

I lifted my hips and reveled at the way his eyes rolled in his head and his neck snapped back. Back down with force. He jumped in surprise. The friction was unbearable, and I needed to get to the end. I slithered up and down until my cheeks flushed hot and I could feel the warmth in me tightening and fixing in one solid point. Edward felt harder, larger, glacially cold; he couldn't stop his hips from meeting mine anymore. In desperation he let go of the bed with one hand and grabbed my hip. His eyes were pleading with mine. He lifted me with one hand and drew me back down. He was faster than me, and harder. My head lolled backwards as the shudders traveled up and down my spine. Suddenly his other hand was on my breasts. My eyes shot open and he stared deeply into them. That frosty touch on my nipples, his hand lifting me up and down so fast over him took me straight over the edge, I felt like my entire being had caved in on itself as I screwed my struggling hips even harder onto him, tearing my throat apart with a yell of cosmic release. Edward was not far behind. One hand reached back for the bedpost which he snapped in two, he roared more loudly than ever before 'BELLA!', and his hips jerked up like a colossus, so hard while his hand held me so tightly that I felt I might almost break in half with the force. 'Bella!' His entire body shuddered with such power that the solid bed frame shook against the floor. I had almost enough sense regained to know I would be eternally grateful to Alice for solitude she'd given us.

I collapsed onto his chest, so thankful for his cool skin against my flushed body.

'Wow!' I managed to breathe at last.

'Mmmm.' Edward replied, his luxurious voice rumbled from the very depths of his stomach that was silvery in the moonlight and slick with my own sweat. Having somewhat recovered, he rolled to his side and hovered just above me. I took a final deep breath and arched my aching body back against his. After all of that we were still striving towards each other.

As I tangled my fingers into his wild rumpled hair and pulled his sweet sexy lips towards mine I uttered quietly, 'Well, that certainly puts a whole new spin on the old adage 'Let them eat cake'.'

Edward's dark chuckle was swiftly cut off as he melded his lips to mine once more.


End file.
